Triskelle
Chief Triskelle is the re-discoverer of Freezeland, and a High Penguin. He is called "King" by most, but his proper title is actually Chief. Background He was born in the Ard Mhaca. He was fascinated with boats and music when he was young. No one recorded his life through the seventeen, eighteen, and nineteen hundreds. During the beta days of Club Penguin, he was moved to club penguin to hopefully unite the High Penguins. A few years later, Rockhopper crashed into his first ship carrying three rescued High Penguins. Because Rockhopper crashed into him he did not partake in the "Save The Migrator Project". Instead, his friend Rory gave him designs for a new and faster ship SS Athenry. The High Penguins, and other penguins knew he was leaving on it. So those who chose to leave helped him build a whole fleet of ships. After that, they left to explore. A few months later, he spotted a fjord and settled in a land abandoned after Colonial Antarctica uncharted land in the Western USA now called Freezeland, and Triskelle had lived there). Shortly after his arrival, many High Penguins and the Keepers of old died fighting off evil forces in the land. He kept his amulet, the amulet of water, and took the others to the South Pole Council. There the council and Triskelle chose the most "Worthy" penguins for the amulets, and gave them their amulets (With the acception of Penghis Khan, they were whacked with his imperial mullet and he stole it). The amulet was nicked back from Penghis, and he kept it for himself. An old enemy from old times returned. Darktan. He was about to stop him with two old friends, Luce and Vesper, but was sued that next day by Shroomsky. He surrendered The Silmarils to him, but not because he had to, he could have defeated them all on the spot, but because he was wise and patient. He went back to Arda, or as the Media put it "fled home". He rallied every male and strong lad he could, and assembled them at South Pole City. Along with Mayor McFlapp, they unveiled the city's anchient weapons. Involvement He is the Chief of Freezeland. He is also a wise and devout keeper of the amulet of water. In addition to that, he keeps the Silmaril secret and unites the High Penguins. Trivia *He is the keeper of the amulet of water and can control and manipulate water. *IrishProvo1916 is his younger brother. And by younger, we mean younger, by over one hundred years. His brother is not a High Penguin, he was adopted. *He has wrote a book. *He also has wrote many songs. *He is one of the last High Penguins. *He keeps the Silmaril a secret. Quotes *We're getting attacked by hot-n-tots!! Cheeky buggers...give 'em what for!! *Never mistake efficency for a liver complaint. *Ah! They're at it again! *Down with this sort of thing! *What in the name of Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is going on in here? *Do you think mine saying "laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaads" is a cliche? See also Freezeland King Triskelle's Songs SS Athenry The Elemental Amulets The Tales of Triskelle Silmaril High Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Royalty Category:Characters